


You're my Wildest Dream

by Lifeinadayofafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Hotel, Kissing, M/M, Song Lyrics, Taylor Swift - Freeform, wildest dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinadayofafangirl/pseuds/Lifeinadayofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean had a fight but the radio helps Dean realize a lot about himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my Wildest Dream

Dean took a deep breath as the radio played. He felt like he’d been driving for forever and yet he’d gotten nowhere he wanted to be. After previous events he couldn’t think of anywhere he wanted to be than where he left. But he couldn’t go back there he was unwanted. Strangely the radio was on some station Cas had previous switched to and Taylor Swift, yes he knew who that was, was singing something that gave Dean chills for reasons he didn’t understand. But he drove thinking about the lyrics. Picking up his phone he hit the 3 and send, which the phone began calling ‘ ‘. And he heard the ringing stop and silence.

“C…..Cas?”

“Yeah?”

“no one has to know what we do”

“ You’re the one who wants that Dean, I’ve come to the truth, I can’t help what I feel for you.”

“I feel things for you too but I don’t know how much and I don’t want to go so far and then make you crash.”

“Why’d you leave me, you could have just stayed here and I wouldn’t be sitting on this bed alone talking into a phone.”

“T…Then I’ll drive back,” Dean could hear Cas’s unsteady breath, he could tell he was holding in the deep sobs. “Or we could meet at this hotel up the road, you can make it there right? Please Cas”

“I’ll be right there, but if you leave me again I promise you’ll regret it.”

Dean pulled into the Hotel renting a room and parking in his spot when he noticed Cas in the passanger seat, his eyes reddened. “Cas, please don’t cry” He wiped a tear from his eye brushing his hand over the other’s cheek.

“Why’d you want me here?”

“This song it reminds me of you”

They sat quietly for a moment listening to the sweet words fill the car. 

Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams  
Wildest dreams  
I said "No one has to know what we do,"  
His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room  
And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever  
But this is getting good now  
He's so tall, and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
And when we've had our very last kiss  
My last request is….  
You see me in hindsight  
Tangled up with you all night  
Burnin' it down  
Some day when you leave me….  
I bet these memories follow you around  
Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams  
In your wildest dreams  
Even if it's just in your wildest dreams  
In your wildest dreams

Cas shook his head looking at Dean. “Why do you do this to me? You tell me you don’t know how you feel and then tell me you love me so much.”

Dean shook his head “I never said that!” 

Cas laughed “Even I can read those signs” Cas grabbed Dean’s hand. “That song matches so much of how we feel for each other.”

Dean nodded “Promise you’ll see me again”

“You’ll never get rid of me” 

Dean smiled pulling Cas in by his chin for a gentle kiss.


End file.
